The Dragons' Saga
by White tiger 1010
Summary: Although humanity and dragonkin now live one, the centre of this 'peace' has become corrupted by evil. Even before these dark days the blood of our two races mixed creating worriers of incredible power. Some choose stand with us, while others choose to silence ones prude with darkness in the shadows as elite group of ... assassins...


Prologue

'A little less than a thousand years ago, I, Tyrant the King of Dragons, signed a peace treaty with humans. But my younger brother, Maximum Currus, was displeased by this act and proclaimed I had become soft weakling. Before I could explain to him why I had signed the treaty he decided to challenge for position of the King of dragons. Our battle was fierce, but before I could deliver the final blow my brother fled swearing he would be back.' - Tyrant

* * *

Nearly 985 years later

* * *

(Tyrant's P.O.V.)

As I fly through the night, towards the coast of this country, I barely noticed my younger brother rush towards me until he knocked me out of the sky.

"Nearly a thousand years and I am finally ready to take your place as the King of Dragons!" Maximum Currus bellowed.

"Must you always forget that you didn't inherit our family's ability to survive anything though unlimited evolution!" I scolded him, always so arrogant. I took to the cloudy skies that soon promise rain, a town by the harbour was not far away. When I faced him, I evolve the ability to sense body heat, as his black and dark blue scales and the dark blue translucent webbing of his wings made it near impossible to see him. "You know because of this you have never been able to defeat me!"

My brother merely laughed at my words as the rain started to fall.

"A battle of life or death! It's only way this can be described one for all!" he exclaimed, triumphantly.

I simplify accepted his challenge, my scales turn white with silver details and harden until they were stronger than steel. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky the second we clash.

* * *

Nearing the end of our battle Maximum Currus finally fell to the ground. He would die of injuries soon, and so would I. Before I left I heard a young boy calling out for father. I hung my head in shame, I knew the battle destroyed some of the buildings in that harbour town, but I did not realize some souls were lost.

"Dad? Dad!"

When I heard the boy's cries become frequent with worry. I look back to see the boy rushing towards Maximum Currus dyeing form. I realized that the boy Maximum Currus' half-human son.

My brother never appeared to be kind of dragon to take on a human form, let alone have a child with a human. Had he done it because he had discovered that I have half-human son as well? No, my brother's son appears to be two years older than my own son at the most. This horrible in more ways than one. I flew to the mountain village where my son lived as fast as could.

* * *

(Third person's P.O.V.)

"Dad! Dad, no!" the boy called out as desperately tried to get to his father, despite the bruises he was getting from tripping on the rubel.

"Wave." Maximum Currus managed to rasped out.

"Dad!" the boy, now identified as Wave, cried. "Dad, y-you're gonna be ok-ay, r-right?"

"No," Maximum Currus said weakly, "I'm afraid I am di-"

"No!" Wave interrupted as tears began falling from his eyes, "Dad, you can't, please just...just told a bit long-er."

"Wave, you must avenge me."

"Avenge you? But how?"

"My brother, Tyrant, he is the one that did this. You find him, kill him and his offspring as well." Maximum Currus said with final his breath.

"I promise I'll kill them all," Wave said, rage building.

* * *

[Meanwhile with Tyrant]

A village nestled in the mountains soon came into view as Tyrant's wing-beats grew weaker and weaker. Finally the King of Dragons fell, landing not that far away from the village entrance. The minor tremor from Tyrant's fall cause the villagers to awaken and look outside for the source of the trembling.

"It's the Dragon King!" the village elder yelled. Immediately several villages, along with the elder, rush to Tyrant's aid.

"Your Majesty, will you be all right?" the elder asked.

"No, I will not," Tyrant answered, "but son, Tatsumi..."

"The young prince?"

"Please don't ever let him find out his inheritance. That is my will."

"Your will? But Your Maje-"

"My time has come..." were Tyrant's final words.

* * *

Fifteen years later

* * *

The village elder watched as Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu disappeared in the snowy forest. Their mission: join the Imperial Army and being back enough money to save the village from starvation.

 _'Tatsumi,'_ the elder thought, _'his dracomic powers will awaken soon, although it appears that some abilities already there.'_

* * *

 **A.N. First fic, reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames are not. Please check out my bio for more details.**


End file.
